Hormonas
by Nagi w
Summary: SPOILER DE LA SANGRE DEL OLIMPO No todo en la vida de un semidiós es luchar contra monstruos... Ellos también tienen una vida adolescente que manejar... ¿no creéis? Aquí podéis descubrir un ejemplo de vida "normal" dentro de los mitos griegos.


**Yo actualizando al día siguiente de subir un fic... ¡oh, milagro!. **

**Disclamer: el tío Rick ha hecho un gran trabajo escribiendo las sagas de Percy Jackson y Los héroes del Olimpo. No gano nada intentando llevarme un mérito que no me pertenece. **

**Advertencia: este fic contiene spoiler de La sangre del olimpo, por lo que si no has leido el libro… quizá no conviene que lo leas. A menos que te gusten los spoilers. Sea como fuere, ¡disfruta el fic!.**

Una tarde soleada, de esas que da gusto pasar con los amigos. Tres chicos adolescentes, que se procesan gran confianza y respeto. Se consideran hermanos, pese a no compartir padres. Como ruido de fondo se oyen gritos alegres, carros paseando, sátiros y campistas tocando una dulce melodía. Ésta endulza el ambiente, estimula el crecimiento de las fresas, fresas como las que estos tres amigos comen junto al lago.

Las novias de los dos mayores están en las cabañas, seguramente cotilleando o haciendo algo productivo -no como ellos, claro está-. Entonces, desde esa zona recientemente mencionada, se oye un grito encolerizado.

–¡Seréis hijos de la gran…! –los amigos se miran confundidos, reconociendo la voz. No es de alguien agresivo ni soez, pero acaba de soltar tal barbaridad que acabarán replanteandose lo que saben de este chico.

El más pequeño del grupo frunce un poco el ceño, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa divertida que comienza a asomar de sus labios. Es entonces cuando ven al chico y comienzan a entender la razón de los insultos.

Se acerca corriendo hacia ellos, con nada más que un bóxer negro y ceñido, líquido grueso y pegajoso escurriendo por sus hombros y su atractivo torso. El sol reflejado en el fluido crea la ilusión de que está brillando más que el mismo sol, cosa que en su caso no sería tan extraño.

Algo negro escurre por sus rubios cabellos, manchando su frente y nariz, hasta posarse sobre sus labios. También va descalzo, lo que ensalza sus músculos relativamente desarrollados moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo al correr. Al llegar hasta ellos muestra una sonrisa que contrasta con la expresión de enfado que tenía hacía unos segundos.

–¿Qué tal, chicos? –se dirige a todos, aunque sus ojos están centrados en cada mínimo movimiento del menor.

–Mejor que tu, al parecer –Jason le ofrece una fresa, que el otro con algo de humor embadurna con el chocolate de su pelo y come.

–¿Quién ha intentado cocinarte? –pregunta Percy, a pesar de tener ciertas sospechas sobre quienes podrían ser los causantes del alboroto. La atención del rubio se centra ahora en él, volviendo al enfado.

–Los Stoll, por supuesto. Soy el tercero de su _semana de la diversión_. Siete días, siete cabañas, siete bromas. Lo que me recuerda… –mira al más bajito del grupo– Junto antes de que me cayera esto, les oí nombrar tu nombre, Nico. Anda con cuidado, seguramente seas su próxima víctima. –Centró la atención de nuevo en él, olvidando momentáneamente a Percy y Jason, lo que se vio reflejado en su rostro.

Éste se notaba relajado, sus ojos brillando como dos faros que exploran la oscuridad de los del rey de los fantasmas. Rápidamente llegan a él nuevos estímulos, que le hacen apartar la mirada. A veces desearía quitarse eso de la hiperactividad por un rato, aunque fuera.

Es entonces, cuando el semidiós romano cambia la mirada -del rubio hijo del sol al moreno hijo del inframundo-, nota que este último está completamente inmovilizado. El único movimiento de su cuerpo se centra en los ojos, que devoran exigentemente el cuerpo ajeno. A ratos se detiene en ciertas partes, puede adivinar que son el hueco del cuello, la clavícula, los pectorales, el abdomen… En ciertas ocasiones, los ojos hacen rápidos movimientos, luchando por descubrir cada milímetro.

Enseguida nota algo raro por el rabillo del ojo. Baja la mirada un poco y descubre cómo se están materializando los pensamientos del chico en su regazo. Le pasa la mano frente a los ojos, hasta conseguir una exagerada reacción.

–¿Has oído a Will?.

–Bromas, próxima víctima, sí, sí –contesta con un tono de voz ausente. Claro está que no ha procesado la información, sólo oído y reproducido lo último.

Jason levanta la ceja, volviendo su atención a Solace. Sabe que últimamente esos dos han estado bastante unidos, primero por los tres días de descanso obligatorio en la enfermería y luego por las escapadas _secretas_ al lago. El romano había presenciado el inicio de algunas de las escapadas. Estaba hablando con Nico -o con Will- y veía por una esquinita de su ojo cómo el otro se quedaba mirándolos y esperando. Fingía no darse cuenta cuando el otro se disculpaba y salía andando con fingida normalidad.

Notaba con el paso de los días que Nico se sentía atraído hacia el rubio. Al principio creía que eran imaginaciones suyas, luego Piper se lo había confirmado, felicitándole por darse cuenta antes que… Percy, el cual en el día presente seguía sin sospechar nada.

Llamó la atención de este último, señalando muy disimuladamente el regazo del chico. Le llevó casi dos minutos procesar la información, hasta que comenzó a ponerse tan rojo que Jason supo que lo había pillado. Eso, o que las fresas le habían sentado muy mal. El mensaje estaba claro "tenemos que ayudarle, hermano". Por suerte habían derrotado a suficientes enemigos juntos como para trazar planes en silencio en el mínimo período de tiempo.

–Will, ven, vamos al lago a quitarte eso –fue la distracción que utilizó Percy, no excesivamente eficaz pero lo suficiente como para apartarle de allí.

Jason oye entonces un sonido lastimero a todas luces involuntario por parte de Nico, que ve alejarse a ambos en dirección al lago. No menciona el tema, esperando que el moreno se dé cuenta, cosa que no sucede.

–Hace mucho calor por aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunta, otorgando cierto énfasis a la oración.

–Es verano. Estamos casi al sol. Claro que hace calor –contesta con la boca seca, hasta pillar el segundo sentido de la frase. El color que coge su rostro no es comparable a ningún rojo conocido– ¿c-cuánto tiempo…?.

–Un rato, me he dado cuenta más de dos minutos antes que Percy, por eso le hemos sacado antes de que él se diese cuenta.

–Él… ¿seguro que no lo ha visto?

–No estoy seguro al cien por cien, pero… confiaremos en que no.

Por suerte para Nico, están a la sombra de los árboles, que no proporcionan mucha sombra pero sí la suficiente para un corto viaje hacia las cabañas. Will vuelve, limpio aunque aún en ropa interior, unos minutos después que el pequeño se haya desvanecido entre la oscuridad.

–¿Dónde está mi paciente? Tenía que hablar con él –no espera respuesta, sale corriendo dirección cabaña trece.

–Qué rápido crecen, y parece que fue ayer cuando jugaba con las Mythomagic. ¿Crees que Nico…? –preguntó sesos de alga, haciendo evidente su falta de luces.

–Si, siente algo por él. Algo más que… sólo carnal. Lo sé desde hace semanas.

–¡¿Semanas?! Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué tiene Will Solace que no tenga yo? ¿Qué es lo que le hace _su tipo_? ¿Por qué él sí y yo ya no?.

Jason se marchó sin contestar. No era la primera vez que tocaban ese tema y, para su desgracia, no sería la última.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Desde hace tiempo tengo el headcanon de que acaban como hermanos los tres, una vez Nico supera su crush por Percy. La verdad es que quería explorar un poco cómo era la vida _adolescente_ de los semidioses, en esos raros momentos en los que su vida no corre peligro ni están luchando con monstruos. Y en concreto quería explorar la vida _adolescente_ de mi pequeño Nico. ¿Por qué explico estas cosas? Mmmm buena pregunta, tenía que soltarlo. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
